Huit
by AlexNightt
Summary: Toujours la même histoire: le trio sur la trace de Jarod et un petit plus pour les shippeurs...


Huit

Une fois de plus, Sydney, Broots et Mlle Parker se retrouvaient dans un hôtel miteux au fond du Minnesota, obligés de partager la même chambre à cause du petit génie. Il les avait encore lancés sur une fausse piste et s'était bien arrangé pour que le trio n'ait qu'une seule chambre et aucun vol pour le Delaware pour deux jours. Parker avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

« J'ai placé un nouveau système de mouchard qui va pirater les fichiers du personnel de toutes les entreprises à vingt kilomètres à la ronde, si le prénom Jarod apparaît, l'ordinateur émettra un signal et nous indiquera où il a travaillé et peut-être même où il habite. Génial non ?

- Broots, si c'est le genre d'histoires que vous racontez à votre fille pour qu'elle s'endorme, il ne faudra pas vous étonner si elle fugue un jour.

- Euh… Oui…C'était juste pour faire la conversation…

- Les ordinateurs et les pavés de psychologie ne sont pas mes sujets favoris, si vous voulez bien j 'aimerais simplement dormir.

- Alors commencez par vous détendre Parker, conseilla Sydney.

- Je suis désolée mais me faire mener en bateau par Jarod et me retrouver coincée avec vous deux ça ne m'aide pas franchement à me détendre… »

Sur ce, personne n'avait osé répondre, de peur de se retrouver avec un ordinateur ou un énorme livre sur le crane.

Jarod les avait bien eus, pensa Parker en serrant un petit papier cartonné.

_-Flash back-_

« Mlle Parker, ça vient d'arriver pour vous », lança Sam.

Ce dernier et un autre nettoyeur portaient un imposant carton qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air lourd.

Sydney eut un sourire amusé et Parker, un soupir d'exaspération.

« Voyons ce que ce génie tordu a encore inventé… »

Elle ouvrit le carton qui lui arrivait à la taille, pour y trouver des centaines de petits avions en papier. Après quelques minutes de recherche, elle découvrit au fond une petite carte et une clef ; sur la carte figurait une adresse et sur la clef, le chiffre huit.

« Qu'y a-t-il sur la carte ? demanda le psy.

- Une adresse : 238, route du temps, Minnesota

- Oh… Il fait froid dans le Minnesota à cette époque de l'année, nous aurons besoin de vêtements chauds

- Prévenez Broots, je m'arrange pour qu'on parte dans l'après-midi. »

_-fin du flash back-_

A présent il était minuit passé, Sydney avait interrompu sa lecture pour se reposer dans le petit lit au coin de la chambre, Broots lui, avait décidé d'en faire autant, puisque le programme ne semblait pas trouver Jarod il s'accordait quelques heures de sommeil en attendant un signal de l'ordinateur.

L'atmosphère avait été très tendue dans la petite pièce, personne n'osait dire un mot ou répondre aux sarcasmes de Parker tant elle avait l'air furieuse.

Sydney aurait parié que si elle croisait Jarod elle logerait volontiers une balle de neuf millimètres dans sa cervelle de génie. Parker était d'une humeur massacrante : il faisait froid, ils n'avaient rien trouvé dans la chambre et il n'y avait aucune trace de Jarod dans l'état. A ça s'ajoutait son incapacité à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'allongeait, se relevait, s'asseyait, elle faisait les cents pas dans la petite pièce en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les deux marmottes qui lui servaient d'assistants. Elle ruminait ses pensées sordides.

Et elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sans réfléchir elle s'empara du portable pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde et répondit en chuchotant :

« Quoi !

- Toujours réveillée ? A cette heure ?

- …Jarod… Si tu ne nous avais pas envoyés à l'autre bout du pays, je serais probablement en train de dormir comme un bébé dans MON lit.

- Oh ma pauvre Parker… J'imagine que tu n'as rien trouvé dans la chambre.

- Non, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a strictement rien à trouver, un cul de sac comme d'habitude !

- Voyons, cherche bien… La chambre numéro huit…

- Chambre numéro huit, c'est ton chiffre préféré mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment là.

- Huit : l'infini renversé.

- …

- Regarde par la fenêtre. »

Parker était fatiguée de jouer aux devinettes, elle sortit de la petite salle de bain où elle s'était cachée pour ne pas faire de bruit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, se faisant la plus silencieuse possible. Puis elle se pencha pour voir, sur le trottoir, un homme vêtu de noir, adossé à une grosse camionnette, une sorte de caravane.

A cet instant elle changea totalement d'état d'esprit, réalisant que cette soirée qui avait mal commencé ne serait peut-être pas si horrible en fin de compte…

« Jarod qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-elle. On devait se retrouver dans trois jours, tu es en avance.

- Huit semaines Parker… Aujourd'hui ça fait huit semaines que nous sommes ensembles.

- Mhh et qu'est-ce que tu caches dans cette camionnette ? Un gâteau d'anniversaire géant ?

- Non c'est juste ma « maison » en ce moment, c'est très confortable tu sais… Tu viens visiter ?

- J'hésite… Cette fois tu m'as vraiment fait enrager, tu aurais pu trouver plus simple pour célébrer notre anniversaire.

- Parker descend s'il te plait, je meurs de froid !

- … J'arrive ! »

Elle raccrocha en vitesse, jeta un coup d'œil vers Sydney et Broots pour s'assurer qu'elle ne les avait pas réveillés et sortit de la chambre en silence pour rejoindre le petit génie et sa « maison ».

Il l'attendait, adossé à la grande camionnette d'apparence miteuse, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui disparut quand Parker vint y déposer un baiser. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et elle lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu as attendu huit semaines pour célébrer notre… « couple » ?

- Eh bien comme tu le sais, le huit est mon chiffre préféré parce qu'il représente l'infini renversé…

- Ah… Et comme on est ensemble depuis huit semaines tu t'es dit que notre histoire durerait à l'infini…

- Exactement.

- Je l'espère aussi. »

Elle marqua une pose, embrassa son génie et reprit :

« Alors, tu me fais visiter ou on reste là et on attend d'être complètement congelés ? »

Il rit et l'invita à rentrer dans la camionnette qui se révéla être un véritable mobil home à l'intérieur. Le caméléon avait raison, ce véhicule était une véritable maison et de tous les endroits où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous secrètement depuis des semaines, celui-ci était de loin le plus agréable. Ils y passèrent des moments très agréables eux aussi et Parker dû le quitter à regret au petit matin pour regagner sa chambre avant le réveil des deux marmottes.

Elle se changea et réveilla Sydney et Broots.

« Debout vous deux.

- Oh mais Mlle Parker qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Il est six heure moins le quart ! se plaignit l'informaticien.

- Je ne resterai pas dans ce trou paumé une minute de plus. On va rouler jusqu'au Michigan et on prendra un avion pour le Delaware là-bas. Si vous vous dépêchez on peut arriver pour celui de onze heures.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de bonne humeur. Vous avez assez dormi ?

- J'ai très bien dormi Sydney, et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

- Oh rien… Je m'inquiète seulement de l'état d'une amie, dit-il avec son éternel demi-sourire.

Et ce que tout le monde ignorait c'était que Sydney en savait beaucoup plus sur son amie qu'elle ne s'entêtait à le croire : il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et avait entendu toute la conversation de la veille.

Il était très heureux pour Parker et Jarod et il garderait bien leur secret. Mais bien sur il ne se priverait pas d'agacer les deux tourtereaux pour le leur faire avouer…

Et ce petit jeu ne faisait que commencer…

The End!


End file.
